Executioner
by VoluptuousThug
Summary: Grimmjow and his childhood friend Kisuke have grown quite comfortable in their dangerous line of work. Whether they like it or not, their stuck in this profession in order to pay off some debts. Grimmjow seems to get himself in a even deeper hole with his new love interest- one of his targets. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Our decision

**I'm back from the dead guys lols Haven't been on for quite awhile but I'm back with another one. I do not own any of the bleach characters of course but the ones that I may create within the story. Trying to get back to publishing some more stories for you all. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this; I'm contemplating on making this longer than most of my other stories and get a couple of chapters in. Let me know and enjoy!**

* * *

There she stood in all her glory, long wet mangled purple hair,dark rich deep vibrant supple skin, with only a towel covering everything else leaving my imagination to do what it does best. Yoruichi Shihouin, we meet again.

_Damn.._

"What is it?" She said looking quite annoyed while trying to move wet strands from her face.

"Not here for you princess." He said simply shoving Yoruichi to the side and letting himself in. "Now where's Kisuke's lazy ass at?"

"Hey! No need to be a dick, you could have said excuse me ya know."

"But then I would be asking you for permission, which is unlikely to happen. So... no." He said sarcastically with a small smirk before being interrupted with a swift slap to the back of the head forcing Grimmjow to lunge forward a bit.

"Don't forget I can kick your ass." Ruffled by his little comments she storms off out of the room.

"Oi! Keep it down."

Kisuke slowly makes his way over to the door where all the commotion was taking place with one hand cradling his head.

"I swear, you two just love to fight."

_Kisuke Urahara, close friend but a serious cock block at this point. Me and Kisuke have been close childhood friends for awhile now. Yoruichi has always been by his side ever since I can remember. She was like Kisuke's little sister in a sense. Kisuke would never look at her in any other way. Me on the other hand... I'm trying._

"Dude why do you have to get her started every time you come here? I'm the one that has to listen to the bitching-"

"I heard that!" She screams from the bathroom.

Grimmjow chuckles at her quick remark and makes his way to the kitchen and starts rummaging through their fridge. Kisuke sighs in defeat and just plops himself onto the couch. "What we got planned for the night?"

"Trouble." A evil smirk appears as he shuts the fridge door pulling out a beer and chugging it down. "Why else would I be here? We got another job tonight."

"How bad is this one guna be? You know I'm still kinda recovering from last night.." Kisuke hurls over on the couch holding his ribs.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes while making his way over to the couch. "Quit being a baby." He plops himself down, picks up the remote and starts going through channels. Kisuke slowly turns all his attention to Grimmjow with a questioning stare.

"Dude I fell off the fucking roof."

Completely ignoring him, Grimmjow takes another swig at his beer and keeps his attention to the tv.

"Besides, I think it's time I give this life up. I'm not as quick as I use to be.. and yes the money is great but its not my calling."

Grimmjow takes a deep breath then turns to him. "You know the boss doesn't give two shits how we feel about our work. When he needs shit done he gets people to do his bidding. As clean and quick as possible. Now's not the time for you to bitch out on me. We have work to do, or its our heads. You know this... Nnoitra found out the hard way. Not trying to lose another one of you over a simple order. Got it?"

Kisuke looked down to his feet deep in thought while clenching his grasp on his ribs just to remind himself of the painful journey he signed up for many years ago. After a few minutes he nodded his head in agreement.

_Our line of work is not meant for the weak. Who would have thought we'd grow up to be like this.. killers._

* * *

**Small portion to give you guys an idea of where this story may be heading.**

**Let me know if I should continue; I always love a good Grimmy and Yoruichi story thought we needed moreeeee.**


	2. No turning back

_There she goes. There goes my baby._

_Youruichi slowly makes her way to Grimmjow who is sitting on the edge of his bed. Showing off her curves with a loosely fitting silk robes barely covering anything at all. His eyes are fixed on her breasts that he just can't wait to get his hands on. They just look so.. so delicious. His animalistic side was beginning to rear its ugly head. Before she could make her way all the way to him he quickly grabbed her robe and pulled her close to him. Her breasts sitting pretty on his head and his lips to her stomach. He begins to slowly kiss and bite his way from her stomach to her nipple. Giving it a light tug with his teeth just to get her reaction while gliding his hand in between her legs before lightly caressing her. She let out a small soft moan while running her fingers through his spiky blue hair. He felt her body shake to his touch. Wanting him closer she sat on his lap facing him. He was still latched to her, not letting go, he continues to suck an tug on her nipples and his fingers find their way back to her, now dripping from excitement. He couldn't help it, he kissed her. Sucking and biting her bottom lip trying to control himself._

_Is this really happening?_

_Grimmjow can feel himself rise as it became more intense and heavy between them._

_"The fuck is going on in there?!"_

_The door slams open and there stands Kisuke. Furious. Fists clenched._

* * *

Grimmjow shoots up from his bed eyes widened, sweating profusely and trying to catch his breath.

_Just a dream buddy._

He lifts up his covers only to see his woken member.

" Just a dream little buddy." He smirks than collapses back on his bed and takes a deep breath. "Fuck."

Grimmjow rubbed his eyes then reached over for his phone on his nightstand. It read 5 missed calls from Kisuke. Grimmjow began replay the disastrous scene in his dream earlier then decided to toss his phone to the side.

_This isn't good, its getting worse. _

Grimmjow turns to his side to see a naked sleeping Nelliel.

_Nelliel Tu. My girl, for the moment that is. We've been on and off for awhile but we're only able to stay strong because she knows and accepts my profession. Being an assassin isn't the most glamorous job but its nice to know you have someone you can lean on when you get home after a blood soaked night. Knowing that you ended a life without even thinking twice. She's more of a comfort for me when I get off work. Luckily my work stays at work and it doesn't seem to seep into my personal life. So far that is. My mornings are pretty normal, its just at night.. that's when the demons come out to play._

Grimmjow admired her as she slept and began to stroke her hair. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open to meet his gaze. She smiled.

"Hey babe. Off to work?"

Preferring to stay quiet while still replaying his dream in his head he nodded then leaned in for a peck on her forehead. He got up to sit on the edge of his bed and looked out the window across from him. A quiet night. Full of nothing but trouble. He gets up from his bed revealing nothing on but the bare skin on his back and stretches wide with a loud obnoxious loud yawn.

_Time to start this day_

* * *

It's pouring out and Kisuke is at the entrance of an alleyway smoking a cigarette while holding an umbrella. He looks across the street to see Grimmjow drenched with his hands in his pockets. Once the light turns red he runs across the street and takes cover under Kisuke's umbrella.

"Didn't know it was raining tonight."

Kisuke just gave him a side eye than began walking. Grimmjow a bit confused continued to follow Kisuke in silence. Replaying his dream once again, just to make sure he doesn't ever forget the details of that memorable night that never happened. The two kept walking before they reached a rundown brick building. Grimmjow kicked down the door then entered. Coughing due to the excessive dust he covered his face then lowered it once a deep voice growled from a dark corner of the room.

"Gentlemen. Welcome."

The two stood at the entryway not wanting to approach the entity too quickly. The two looked to each other then back to the dark entity.

" Looks like we caught the attention of some onlookers. We've been a little too messy lately, I don't like that one bit. Due to our negligence of not being more careful they are now trying to eliminate us-"

"Us or just you?" Grimmjow's snarky comment made the entity laugh.

" My problems are always your problem. If I go down, I will drag all of you down to hell with me. Kick and scream all you want, It's what you signed up for."

"Come on, we were kids-" yelled out Kisuke.

"But you made a conscious decision! The both of you. Now now, I hope you didn't forget; I brought you both back and I can put you right back in the ground again. Don't test me."

Kisuke now annoyed keeps quiet, clenches his teeth and continues to look into the dark corner of the room.

"Don't interrupt me again. Now as I was saying, our new threat seems to be a group that calls themselves the Kiza. I've had some others track down some of the weaker ones within the group but the rest that are left won't be easy. Which is why I left the rest for you two."

_Lucky for him I actually enjoy this type of work._

"Their ring leader always has her face covered in a black silk scarf so I've been having trouble locating her but the others should be easy to find. The only good thing I could find out about this group is that they are very susceptible to one of my very intoxicating tinctures."

A small purple glass tube rolls from the dark corner and stops at Grimmjow's feet. They both stare at the small bottle as Grimmjow picks it up and begins to examine it.

"One whiff of this and they will be following you like a puppy dog straight into my arms. But the leader is the only one I want alive, kill the others. I'd enjoy it if you made them suffer, they taste better when the suffer."

The entity vanishes from the room leaving a small sense of despair behind. Grimmjow couldn't help but get a little excited, it's time to play. Grimmjow stuffs the tincture in his pocket then looks up to Kisuke.

"You ready for some trouble?"

"Do I even have a choice?"


	3. Trapped

Both Kisuke and Grimmjow continue their quiet walk in the rain together after their odd encounter that they just came from. Kisuke kept his head down as he walked deep in thought. Grimmjow walking with one hand in his pocket and the other fiddling with the tincture bottle was more alert now and sort of overwhelmed with excitement. Anytime it was time to work he got a jolt of energy that helps him do his work efficiently and somewhat clean. Kisuke always made sure to clean up all of his tracks; let's face it, most of the time he's helping clean up Grimmjow's mess after a job. Grimmjow tosses the tincture bottle in the air before in landed straight into his palm then pocketed it.

_Let's play._

* * *

The rain has finally stopped, the warm air begins to cool, and the once busy city begins its slumber. Both Grimmjow and Kisuke continue walking down the middle of an empty road before stopping in front of a laundry mat.

"This the place?" Grimmjow chuckles at the thought. "Why would the Kiza hide in such a shithole?"

Grimmjow tugs at the door but receives no luck. Kisuke simply walks around the corner of the building to see if there was any other type of entrance. He sees a back door slightly opened on the side of the building. He makes his way over to the door. He looks around before opening the door and slowly tip toeing his way inside. Grimmjow pays no attention to him and simply punches a hole through the glass door leaving shattered glass fall to the floor and reaches his hand on the other end and twists the knob. An alarm begins to go off. Some shards of glass pierced his fists and stuck out like spikes, he simply shook his hand a bit then took his time pulling out the shards and blood began to drip from each individual wound as he plucked. KKisuke, hearing the commotion quickly runs back to where he left Grimmjow.

"What the fuck?!" Kisuke now freaking out over the alarm and shattered glass begins to go off on Grimmjow. " See now this is the shit I'm talking about, who does that -"

Kisuke continues his rant while Grimmjow finishes taking out the glass from his fists.

"We are supposed to be professionals, and there was a perfectly fine opened door in the back!"

Grimmjow still ignoring Kisuke simply walks over to the alarm next to the door and uses his fists once again to destroy it.

"You know, punching everything won't solve all your problems..." Kisuke annoyed by how quickly he was dismissed by him began to follow along through the front door. Kisuke flicks on the light switch lighting up the entire place. They both begin to examine the interior. Nothing.

" You know, if they're hiding out here there has to be some sort of secret entrance or something." Grimmjow said as he continued to examine the place and walk around. His eyes become fixed on a dryer in the far back of the laundry mat which is the only one that seems to be more battered up than the others. He walks over to it and noticed that where it usually reads how much money is required for usage, it now read 'Say Cheese :)'.

_Wait what?_

Before he could really register what he read, the dryer door busted open and smacked him the the face. Leaving him with a bright red bruise on his left cheek. He held his cheek in disbelief before being struck by kick to the face. Kisuke turns to the commotion happening on the other end of the store and began to make his way over there before being stopped by two women dressed in all black. The woman on the left stood tall with a warm brown skin, golden blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The other stood fairly close. She was more on the smaller side. She was slim with pale skin, navy blue eyes and dark short blunt cut hair.

"Names Soifon and my lovely partner Hallibel. It's nice to finally meet the executioners in person." Hallibel unamused by her partner's comments keeps a straight face while beginning to slowly pull her sword her side while keeping intense eye contact with Kisuke. Kisuke now tensed keeps eye contact with both women.

"So I'm guessing your not going to make this easy on me huh?"

A evil smile begins to form on Soifon's face. A childlike chuckle comes from her before both women begin to charge at Kisuke.

Grimmjow catching his breath and holding his sore face was now officially pissed and also ready for playtime. He slowly stood up as a malicious smirk began to appear on his face. His blue eyes met the gaze of a tall slim man dressed in all black. He knew that sly smile from anywhere.

"We meet again Grimmy."

There stood Nnoitra with his menacing glare.

_He's not dead?_

* * *

Grimmjow beigns to become even more enraged at this site.

_Nnoitra is a Kiza?_

" Sorry champ, I couldn't work for that fart cloud anymore. He was such a pain in the ass."

A blue fiery like aura begins to form and grow around Grimmjow as Nnoitra continues his ramblings.

"Do this Nnoitra do that Nnoitra. No not like that are you stupid! You useless piece of crap, what did I hire you for-" Nnoitra mimics the entity's orders before being thrown across the room from a sucker punch to the face. Nnoitra went straight through the glass and unto the road outside. Nnoitra now in the middle of the road with a blood streaming down his head. He sits up than smiles.

"What, you actually care about that thing. My Grimmy is going soft on me."

Grimmjow now outside begins to charge towards Nnoitra ready to strike. He jumps in the air ready to strike down on helpless Nnoitra. Keeping his smile he simply waves to Grimmjow than disappears. Grimmjow now puzzled, lands in the cement leaving a small like sinkhole where he landed. He stands tall looking around for the bastard. Nnoitra continues his speech while still staying out of site.

" Come one Grimmy, you take orders from a cloud that's a real dick by the way and not to mention we don't even know his name. And he expects us to follow orders blindly just so he wouldn't kill us, how bizarre is that?! I know you thought I was dead and all but... these wonderful people took me from this madness! I'm freeeeeeeeee!"

" Nnoitra! I promise you this, the next we cross paths... I will fucking end you myself!"

Nnoitra laughs hysterically. Not being able to see him, Grimmjow just continued to look around as if he was going to show himself.

_What am I kidding... Nnoitra was always a coward. Won't stay in the ring if he knows he won't win in the end._

" Any who I just wanted to show my face to an old friend. I suggest you help Blondie over there. Looks like he's struggling quite a bit."

Grimmjow quickly turns to see Kisuke pinned to the floor with Hallibel sitting on top of him with her sword to his neck piercing the skin just a little bit causing some blood to stream down his neck and Soifon laying on the floor beside him passed out. Grimmjow quickly makes his way over to them but is stopped by something restraining him from behind. There was now an arm wrapped around his neck and restraining his arms with the other hand.

"Who the f-" Struggling to try to turn his head, he couldn't get a good view but he just felt a silk cloth brush up against his cheek. His eyes widened.

_It's her._


	4. The Inevitable

Grimmjow's eyes slowly flutter open showing a distorted and blurry vision.

"Ah.. what happened last night Kisuke?" Grimmjow begins to rub his eyes then looks around to notice that he was in complete isolation. The light was so bright it was almost blinding and the floor was cold against his skin. He began to rise from the ground and examine the room. It was empty. The entire room was surrounded by nothing but steel walls and one large steel door.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Grimmjow walked over to the steel door which happened to have no handle, and just began to bang on it.

"Just to give you a fair warning, the next person I see after this door is opened is getting the crap beat outta them-"

Before he could finish his sentence the door slammed open and there stood two guards wearing all black from their combat boots all the way to their face shields, but those men were the least of his concern. He had his eyes on the prize. In the distance he noticed a woman sitting on what looked like a thrown at the top of some steps. She looked fairly comfortable as she sat sideways on the thrown with one leg resting over the other while she fiddled with a small necklace around her neck looking rather bored and unamused. Grimmjow couldn't help but just stare. He couldn't see her face or even her hair for that matter with the silk scarf in the way but he sure did notice everything else - she wore an all black body suit covering every inch of her body and clinging for dear life to every curve. She slowly turned her attention towards the open door where Grimmjow stood. Not even blinking she continued to keep intense eye contact with him.

"Bring him to me."

Not even trying to fight it Grimmjow shoves the two guards and makes his way to her, eyes still locked. Before he can make the last step to reach her two guards block him. she simply giggles. He watches her stretch her arms out then gets up and walks down the hall.

_What kinda game is she playin' here?_

The guards wait until she's a couple of feet ahead of them then begin to escort Grimmjow. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he's trailing behind.

_Patience is key I guess. At least I got her within an arms reach.. sort of. And where the fuck is Kisuke?_

Grimmjow continues to follow them into the hallways as it becomes darker the further they go. He looks around starting to notice the lack of lighting further down.

"Where you taking me?"

She looks over her shoulder to give him a look then turns back around. Grimmjow could feel the chills from that look. A feeling of deja vu. Before he could finish his thought on the subject it was now completely dark. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks. He turns around to see if he can see the lights from earlier but he couldn't. It was complete darkness.

"What game are you playing here?"

"Close your eyes."

He could hear a soft voice but couldn't see who it belonged to.

"What would it matter, can't see shit anyway."

"Close them to see me."

_Close them to see me? What did I get myself into?_

He follows the orders and closes his eyes. As he closes them his physical body seems to be transported into some other dimension. It was really foggy but the dimension he was in seemed to be a bright lavender type of color. There were random distorted objects flickering all around him. He was on an isolated rock that seemed to be floating in mid air. He looked around to see many different colored moons and rocks floating in the abyss. Even though it seemed to be a quite colorful dreamlike place, it was somewhat darkened by a light fog. He looked down to notice that he was completely naked, with only the fog barely covering his manhood. In the distance he could see a dark shadow walking towards him. The fog cleared and there she stood, Yoruichi Shihoin.

He couldn't help but get excited and show off his sharp teeth with a wide smile. He took a moment before saying anything and took in her presence as well as her assets. She couldn't help but turn a bit red watching him inspect her.

"Hey! Eyes up here!"

She gestures for him to make eye contact with her. He looks up to her mesmerized.

"Its really you..."

"I need you to listen up. I know you were sent to kill me. But obviously that can't happen. Only one of us can leave this place alive."

Grimmjow not paying attention to a word she's saying just stares into her eyes. Now irritated she snaps her fingers in his face.

"Hey are you even listening to me!"

Grimmjow shakes his head to get himself out of it.

"Really wasn't."

"Life or death situation here and your still a dick. Anyway..."

Her face goes soft.

"When I seen you up there, you looked so different. Primal. He's dangerous Grimmjow-"

Grimmjow takes a deep breath before answering her.

"Look, he helped us out in the past is all. We owe him with our lives."

* * *

Flashback

_Sitting in a circle you have Kisuke, Nnoitra, __Grimmjow, Yoruichi as teens who __are seen in the woods in what looks like a homemade hut. The kids are__ just smoking and laughing._

_In a deep voice Grimmjow begins to mimic the notorious smokey bear._

_"NO, only you can prevent forest fires!"_

_He lets out a chuckle before taking a puff. The others burst out laughing. Grimmjow looks over to Yoruichi, admiring her joyful laughter. He quickly passes a look over to Kisuke who had his eye on him. Grimmjow sighed then passed the joint over to Nnoitra and gets up._

_"Gotta take a piss, be right back."_

_He makes his way outside, now noticing how dark it was. They should head back soon. He scans the area first before making any moves. Trying to make sense of the many dark figures that he sees. As he continued to scan the area he had noticed something move in the distance._

_"Yo, who's there?"_

_Unafraid, but curious he begins to pull out a flashlight and move the light around to scan the place. He can hear a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around to find nothing but some more trees. Confused, he decides to play this smart. He switches off the light bringing him back to complete darkness. He closes his eyes to listen carefully. He can hear footsteps crushing broken leaves and twigs on the floor; the footsteps begin to become more audible as it comes closer to him. Grimmjow quickly turns around to meet a fiery red gaze. He could make out a manlike figure in the dark but could only see the eyes and hear its every breath. Before he could react he felt an insanely strong grip form around his neck. Suffocating and trying to breath, Grimmjow begins to struggle, holding onto the arms of his killer while looking him dead in his eyes. While getting a grip on his arm he could feel that this man was really hairy... not human hairy but like a dog or something. But that growl was more sinister than a little dog or wolf. The figure lets out a maniacal laugh. This was a demon._

_"Grimm-" Yoruichi standing at the opening of the hut becomes frozen in shock when she see Grimmjow being held up in the air by his neck. Catching its attention the demon growls at her, drops Grimmjow than begins to charge straight for her. Grabbing his sore neck Grimmjow tries to get up as quickly as possible._

_"Leave her the fuck alone! Come over here, I wasn't finished with you yet!"_

_The figure completely ignored him as he is now standing directly in front of Yoruichi._

_"Hello pretty." He said in a deeply disturbing tone before shoving his hand straight into her chest. Eyes widened she lets out a small groan while staring the demon in his eyes as her life began to fade. He pulls his hand back revealing a still beating heart. Grimmjow looking in disbelief falls to his knees._

_Kisuke runs out of the hut due to all the commotion. He looks over to see Yoruichi's dangling body in the demon's grasp._

_"What the fuck?! Yoruichi!" Kisuke and runs over to her body but is quickly thrown a few feet away by one swing from the demon's arm, making sure to hit a few trees on his way down. Nnoitra not to far behind Kisuke is frozen in shock at the sight of the beast._

_"Holy shit, what the fuck is that?!"_

_The demon simply smirks than begins to devour Nnoitra. Laughing as Nnoitra's screams slowly begin to fade. __Seeing the demon distracted, Grimmjow begins to charge. He runs straight towards the demon but is stopped by a sudden piercing sensation. He looks down to see the demons hand in his stomach; The same hand already holding Yoruichi's heart. As his vision begins to get blurry he can finally see the demon's face. It was a wolf like face and body but he stood tall like a man. He had old battle wounds on his chest as well. His teeth were just as sharp as a knife and he had long snout. His eyes were a deep fiery red that sort of magnetized you. The demon drops him then looks back to Yoruichi's dangling body. He takes one bite from the heart he still possessed in his grasp before dropping her body._

_Grimmjow clinging to life holds his side where he is bleeding profusely. He tries to lift himself up with his other hand but failed and fell back to the floor. He turns to his back so that he could look up to the demon that was now standing over him looking down._

_"Come on you punk bitch-"_

_He had a hard time spilling out his insults as he choked on some of his blood._

_" I said I wasn't done with you yet."  
_

_The demon became intrigued by how reckless this man was._

_"Oi!"_

_Kisuke tries to collect himself on the ground as he pushes off the many tree branches that helped cushion his fall from earlier. Body sore from the demon's aggressive swing, he held his side while trying to get up but failed miserably._

_The demon smiles ready to attack before being engulfed by a black cloud that seemed to have formed behind him. Grimmjow still clinging to life looked up to see the demon struggle and yell as he continues to be sucked into this mysterious cloud. Within a few seconds, the demon was completely gone and the only thing left was the dark cloud like entity that just engulfed a full grown demon. A burping noise was let out before a voice was heard._

_"Oh excuse me! Where are my manners...Hello boys!"_

_There was nothing but silence as everyone laid on the floor either already dead or clinging to life._

_"Oh right hold on."_

_With a quick snap of his "fingers" the black aura began to form around both Grimmjow and Kisuke as they both began to rise from the ground as their eyes slowly began to open. They began to examine what was happening while watching their deep wounds heal almost instantly. Nnoitra shredded body begins to form itself back together. Nnoitra scared looks back and forth in confusion. _

_"the fuck just happened?"_

_The black aura kept the three afloat as the entity began to address them._

_"Lets try this again. Hello boys!"_

_They looked to each other confused before scanning the area to see what exactly it was they were speaking to._

_"Uh. Is this some kinda joke?"_

_"Who the hell said that?!"_

_Nnoitra still trying to figure what happened begins to shake just by the mere sight of the dark entity._

_"Guys, why is that fart cloud talking?"_

_The dark entity began to laugh while making his form more visible. He made his shapeless aura mimic the body of a man but that was it. Just a shadow man full of dark energy._

_"Seems you guys have some fight in you, not ordinary humans i see... I enjoyed the little show you two put on even though it wasn't much of a fight. But it took awhile to put you guys down, I must admit. I need more men like you on my team."_

_Unimpressed Grimmjow scoffs._

_"So you tellin' me you rigged this shit show so you can watch how we react?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"What kinda sick shit is that?!"_

_"Listen carefully before you open that damn mouth of yours and disturb me again."_

_His tone become more low and sinister as a dark cloud formed over Grimmjow's mouth muffling his threats._

_"I have a proposition. I will let you all live under one condition. You will work for me indefinitely. You can look at it as paying off a debt for giving you life once more. This work you will be doing isn't for the faint-hearted, but I think you two will be alright. I will say though, I pay very well."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm delighted you asked! But its none of your damn business. Just do as I say and don't piss me off. Now about that girl-"_

_Kisuke quickly puts up his hands to stop the entity._

_"Please! I don't want her apart of this deal."_

_The entity stays silent for a moment._

_"Very well. Consider this little party erased from her memory."_

_A dark aura surrounds Yoruichi healing her wounds then disperses slowly into the air. _

_"Well boys. Welcome to hell."_

_They could almost feel the creepy smile they knew he was giving while letting out a boisterous laugh._

* * *

"Like I said, only one of us can leave alive. Luckily we have time to stall. I've brought us to the Dimension of Dreams. Our time here runs slower than out there. We need a plan-"

She's interrupted by a sudden kiss. Grimmjow couldn't help it. Yorucihi's eyes widened to the sudden kiss but then she began to melt in his embrace and relax enjoying his lips. Satisfied, he pulls back then looks to her.

"Let's stay..."


	5. Dimension of Dreams

"Stay?"

Yoruichi looks up to meet his gaze only to see a more stern look on his face. She looked away to admire the many distorted figures that were floating all around her then smirked.

"Don't be stupid. We have a job to do."

"Come on, you said that time runs slower here right? At least give me an explanation as to why... and even how you ended up like this."

She sighed then turned her attention to him.

"You know when you make deals with demons, there's always a consequence."

Grimmjow tensed up a bit.

_Does she really remember what happened? He was supposed to wipe her memory! That lying little demon..._

"I know what you did. Thank you."

She gives him a warm smile before slapping him across the face.

"And are you a damn idiot?! A deal with a demon Grimmjow! Really? When do they ever play fair!?

Grimmjow shocked holds his face.

"What kind of reaction is that?! I saved your life!"

Yorucihi still furious turns her attention back to the strange distorted objects around them. Grimmjow just watches her as he could see her anger build up inside her as the tears began to form but not yet fall.

"I don't think you understand... your consequence for the deal with a demon was me."

"What does that even mean-"

"We're connected Grimmjow. You die, I die."

She looked over to him trying to hold back her tears.

"He failed to tell you the curse given to me after he healed my wounds that night. He cursed me to have the same fate as whoever had my heart, always connected... even til our last breath. And he already knew who it was before doing so."

_Her heart... but Kisuke._

Grimmjow's face softened to the thought. He had her heart? He couldn't help but just stare at her in disbelief. This is the woman he's loved for years, and he's just now hearing about this.

"He did in fact wipe my memories as promised but... remember that pendant you gave me a few years back? You know, the one you found in a old magic potion shop?"

Yorucihi begins to fiddle with the pendant around her neck.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yoruichi's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up from her bed and began to hyperventilate. She grabbed her chest and began to catch her breath slowly. Once she was able to breathe more normally she looked around to see herself her own room. Last she remembered, she was in the woods camping with the guys. She grabs her head as it begins to throb, she could feel a headache coming on. She got up and made her way over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to glance at herself just to see her hair a mess and her clothes from last night shredded a bit with blood stains, but she had no wounds. _

_"What the hell happened?"_

_She looked down to her shredded clothing in disbelief. _

_"How the hell did this even happen?!"_

_As she was analyzing herself she seemed to notice her pendant glowing a bit. She began to reach for it and rose the pendant to her eye level. She just stares at it in confusion._

_"Uhh..."_

_The pendant began to suddenly burst open with a blinding bright light escaping from it. Yoruichi closed her eyes and turned from the light. Still shining bright, she slowly tries to open her eyes to see what was happening. Her eyes shot open to the sight before her. It was herself, but older. She was staring at an older version of herself, projecting straight from her pendant. The older version of herself looked down to her._

_"What the fuck did I smoke last night?"_

_The older version laughed at the comment her younger self made._

_"I remember that same exact look, goodness I look terrible!"_

_Offended by her own insult she responded. " Hey! Screw you lady- I mean me!"_

_The older Yoruichi puts up her hands in defeat while giggling._

_"I forgot how fiesty I was back then, Jeez!"_

_Ignoring her comment, young Yoruichi began to fully analyze her older self. From what she could see, her face hasn't aged much but her body was more developed and curvier. She wore an all black spandex suit as well as a black silk scarf loosely tied around her neck. Her hair was now shorter than what it was now with loose wet curls and she couldn't help but notice a scar that started from the left side of her forehead right down the middle of her eye as if someone tried to claw her eye out. She just stares at her older self in awe._

_"How is this possible?"_

_Her older self crosses her arms across her chest and smirks._

_"You have quiet the adventure coming in your future, but before I get into that, we need to have a talk about last night, and about that little curse we now share."_

_"A curse..."_

* * *

"And why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't time to yet. I was told to wait. And plus I wanted you to come to me in your true form, as the executioner. I knew that you were sort of forced into this life but you like it. Ending lives, killing without reason... you enjoy that shit. I've been watching you for years Grim. Every soul that you've taken, I was there."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"I never wanted you to see me like that, ever. That's just apart of the job-"

"Yea yea. It's all apart of the job. Well my job is to extinguish the executioner."

She grabs a hold of Grimmjow's neck lightly putting pressure. Not surprised, Grimmjow doesn't stop her and just keeps eye contact with her as she kept a grip on his neck.

"Why?"

Trying to hold back her tears she tightens her grip.

"Why did it have to be you? You forced me into this life! The whole reason for the Kiza is to protect souls troubled by demons. They're running amok all over the damn city! You and Kisuke are leading this army without even noticing. Every kill you make creates another angry soul left to roam the city. Those angry souls are turning into demons. This is all of your fault."

He could feel all of her emotions just with that last sentence.

_All my fault huh?_

He didn't even bother saying a word and just watched as the tears came falling down once again. Without much effort he just moved her grip from his neck and took her into his arms.

_I'm so sorry. _

* * *

_Flashback_

_15 years earlier..._

_Young Grimmjow is roaming the school halls aimlessly. He had bored written all over him with his slouched back and hands stuffed in his pockets. He reaches the school's main doors and walks out to be welcomed by the warm sun. He takes a deep breath before turning his attention to a sniffling and the sound of someone blowing their nose loudly coming from around the corner. Curious he walks over to see Yoruichi sitting in the field not too far from where he was with her back turned to him._

_What's she doin' out here?_

_He walked over to her and plopped himself on the floor beside her. A bit startled she looked over to him._

_"What do you want loser?"_

_He chuckled. Annoyed she just turned her attention to the scenery._

_"Talk to me. Who do I have to fuck up?"_

_"It's stupid. Let it go."_

_"Tell me."_

_"I said let it go, are you deaf?"_

_Grimmjow sighed and looked over to her. He couldn't help but just stare. Even though she was crying, she was still beautiful. Especially the way the sun was hitting her just right._

_"Well whatever it is... I'm here for you. Especially if you want me to kick someone's ass, just point em out and I got you!"_

_Amused she smirked then looked over to Grimmjow wearing a silly mischievous grin and sticking his thumbs up and pointing it towards himself._

_"And also..."_

_He reached in his pockets and pulled out a gold pendant. _

_"Was rummaging around this old potion shop the other day and thought this looked pretty cool. It's supposedly a amulet or something for protection. Looked like your style."_

_She stared at the pendant admiring its gold sheen and its smooth oval shape. It looked like it had a button on the side that could open it. Curious she had to ask._

_"What's inside?"_

_Grimmjow looked over to the pendent and the button she was referring too then shrugs._

_"You know, I've been trying to open that damn thing all day. It's a mystery to me."_

_He begins to unhook the necklace then wraps it around her neck and secures it. She looks down to her chest and brushes her fingers against the pendant. She looks up to Grimmjow with a warm smile._

_"Just a little reminder that I always got your back."_

_He lays back on the grass resting his head in his hands while looking up to the clear sky._

_"Even if you don't want me to."_


End file.
